Really?
by CrimsonXClover
Summary: Fionna has been homeschooled all her life. On her first day of highschool, she sees a boy that catches her eye. But his bad reputation is one to look out for. Rated T for languag. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Okay, okay, I know I should be working on my PPG and RRB fanfics, but this just came to me! I thought I'd just try something new. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna's POV-<strong>

Ugh, what is that annoying noise! It's a strange "beeping" noise. I force my eyes to open and discover the source of the dreaded noise. A small alarm clock, brightly flashing the time;

7:30

"Crap!" I yelled. I only had 30 minutes until I had to be at school. Great. I'm going to be late on my first day of highschool. Also, my first day of public school. EVER!

I slip out of my pajama pants, and into a dark blue mini skirt. My blue sleep shirt will have to do. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail, then throw it in my white bunny hat. My bangs fall in my face, but I don't have time for that. I run down stairs to the kitchen, where my adoptive sister, Cake, is waiting. You see, I was adopted at a young age by the Kat family. I know I'm adopted, but I have always viewed them as my true family.

"Baby, we're gonna be late!" Cake exclaimed.

"I know Cake, I'm sorry! Do you know where mom put the Pop-Tarts?" I asked.

"3rd cabinet, top shelf. Hun, are you sure you're ready for public school? You know you can wait another year."

"I'll be fine Cake! I promise. Besides, GB will look after me!" GB, or Gumball, is actually Bubba Guss, but everyone calls him Gumball because of the obsessive amount of pink he loves to wear. He's a senior this year, but he still hangs out with me. Cake, who is a sophomore, is currently dating GB's best friend, Mark Chromacorn.

"Oh, alright Baby. Well, let's hurry; Mark is outside waiting on us!"

We hopped in Mark's car, Cake riding shotgun, and me in the back with GB. As we drove in the parking lot, I noticed a lot of stares coming from the other students. Apparently, it's common knowledge I'm the new girl in school. Mark parks the car, and we all hop out. As we walk to the main building, I notice a boy riding in on a shiny red Harley Davidson pull in the lot. To say this boy was good looking was an understatement. He looked like he just walked out of a romance novel. He had shaggy black hair, and deep brown eyes, that almost had a red tint. He was drop dead gorgeous. Look at me, I don't even know the dude!

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That," Cake said, disgust evident in her voice, "is Marshall Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRRRRRYYYYYY! I haven't updated since I created the story almost 2 months ago... Hope I make up for it though! **

I walked to World History, thoughts of Marshall invading my brain and junk. Why does Cake hate him so much? What could he have done so horribly wrong that Cake, of all people, can't stand him?

I think I find my answer as I turn the corner. There, in the middle of the crowded hallway, is none other than Marshall Lee, going on some serious levels of PDA with some beach blonde skank with a grey mini skirt. I try to avoid the scene as much as a can, because I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight.

I walk into Room 210, where the next 1 hour of my life will be spent. So of coarse, who else but Marshall-flipping-Lee finds his way into the classroom with the skank trailing close behind. Damn it! Now I have to watch the dry-humping couple make lovey-dovey eyes at each other across the room. Great.

* * *

><p>That. Was. HELL! I ended up sitting beside Skank while she constantly texted Marshall. If that weren't enough, the obsessive amount of times I saw him wink out other girls across the room was disgusting. This boy was a man-whore!<p>

I was so caught in loathing for this Greek god, that when the bell rang signaling the end of class, I flipped my chair backwards. My books flew everywhere as I braced myself for the hard impact; it never came.

My eyes shot open to see my rescuer. Guess who? Marshall-man-whore-Lee, that's who.

"You okay sweetheart?" he smirks at me.

I glare back at him in anger. "I'm fine!" I snap back. Leaping from his arms, I reach down to gather my things. He reaches down to help.

"I'm Marshall Lee, but pretty ladies may call me Marsh!" he winks at me. "What might your name be?"

"Fionna. Listen, I don't want to get involved with you, so stay out of my life, okay?" I reply, annoyed by his pig-headedness already. I grab my things and storm out. No way will my life be turned upside down by this skank-bag loving, man-whoring, handsome, charming, Greek god. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION READERS OF MY STORIES!

All of my current stories are being moved to my new account, JennaTheLamb. I WILL UPDATE ONCE THEY ARE MOVED, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.


End file.
